Thank Ho oh For Daydreams!
by DestinyDeoxys
Summary: Just some idea I came up with a while ago. Misty catches Ash daydreaming and staring at her in the middle of class. But she doesn't know that he's daydreaming. She finally corners him in the hallway after class. What will happen to poor Ash?
1. The Wierd Daydreaming Boy, aka Ash

Hi people! I'm really really sorry for the really reallylong wait on updates! This story just popped into my head a few months ago, and it would have up sonner if it weren't for my damn computer deleting my entire account sob looks menacinly at PC. Aaaaaaany who, here is the first part of my second fic. It was originally going to be a one-shot, but I felt like i had to get something up before I exploded with guilt! que cheesy drama music! Anything for my adoring fans! looks out at empty theater?( Ah hell! Enjoy the fic!

* * *

Thank Ho-oh For Daydreams!

Intro: The Weird Daydreaming Boy, a.k.a. Ash Ketchum

The boy had dozed off for only a couple of seconds, but that was all it took. He was now slouching in his desk chair, his head lying to the side in between his outstretched arms. There was even a small trickle of drool running down the side of his open mouth, unnoticed by him along with the words spoken by his teacher. His untamable black bangs were arrayed messily around his face, now lopsided because of his position (the local salon staff was so terrified of his raven locks that they had offered a generous reward to anyone that could concoct a gel strong enough to hold them down!). By now, you're wondering why no one sitting near him had so much as tried to wake him. That's simple.

They knew that to attempt such a feat was near total insanity! No one had ever been able to wake this boy of hi chronic daydreams! Or, almost no one…

Now, who is this amazing, weird daydreaming boy?

He is none other than Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, also known by his classmates as The Amazing Human Snorlax.

There was also something of note about this particular daydream that, by now, all of the students could tell at a glance from four distinct symptoms:

Lying on desk: check.

Drooling: check.

Arms outstretched: check.

Eyes wide open staring into space: check.

Yep this was it all right. This was a Category Five Daydream, also known by another name: Pokémon Battling Class, by far his favorite of classes. Let's take a look.

_Ash's Daydream_

_The announcer's voice boomed out over the roaring crowd. "This battle is between Ash and Darien! This is the final battle in the school-wide tournament! The winner will be recognized as the school's top trainer and will be eligible for scholarships to Pokémon Battle Academies all over the world! The winner will also be representing the school in the Interscholastic Pokémon League! Are both trainers ready?"_

"_YES!" said Ash and Darien simultaneously._

"_This will be a one-on-one match with no time limit. Ready… BEGIN!"_

"_Go, Gyarados!" Darien summoned his sea dragon as it exploded from its Pokéball with a cry._

'_Man, this guy is making it too easy!'_ _Thought Ash as he chose his Pokémon. He looked down at the yellow mouse Pokémon sitting beside him._

"_Are you ready to win, Pikachu?"_

"_Pika!" was the determined reply issued by The Pokémon._

"_Alright, get out there and win for the title!" shouted Ash energetically as Pikachu pounced off in pursuit of his opponent with unmatched agility._

_Darien decided to start off the battle with a bang._

"_Gyarados, Hydro Pump Attack!" said the trainer as his Pokémon gathered the pressurized water in his mouth ready to fire it at his pint-sized opponent._

"_Don't let him attack, Pikachu! Give him a Skull Bash right to the lower jaw!" exclaimed Ash, trying to gain the upper hand._

_Pikachu took off just as Gyarados had finished accumulating power. The mouse flew straight and true, slamming right into the center of the dragon's jaw, forcing all the water back down its throat. The Water Attack discharged in the opposite direction, causing moderate damage to Darien's Pokémon._

'_Man, this guy's tricky!' thought Darien. 'I'll just finish him off quickly with my secret weapon!'_

"_Alright Gyarodos, finish Pikachu off! EARTHQUAKE ATTACK!"_

"_What the f-" was Ash's response, but he was cut off when he saw that Darien wasn't kidding. The Gyarados, true to his trainer's word, slammed its heavy tail into the ground, creating a massive seismic wave that was certain to K.O. Pikachu if it hit!_

"NO! PIKACHU!" yelled Ash sitting up in his desk with a jolt. This action was quickly followed by fits of giggles, a few unrestrained whoops of laughter, and one menacing glare from his teacher. She stopped abruptly in her lecture and turned to face him, giving him a stern look. Mrs. Cramer was the last person you wanted to get angry.

* * *

So, how'd you like the idea? I know this doesn't seem like an AAML so far, but we'll get into that later. This part was just some humor. Please, drop a review even if you didn't like it. Don't flame toobad though please! I burn easily! 


	2. One Daydream Too Many!

HI! I'm back with another, albeit minute, update! Hehe, you guys aren't mad at me, are you...? Sweatdrops as 10 infuriated authors point loaded Berettas at his head. Alright, scratch that. Now that were done with the formaleties...

...ahem...

ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!

* * *

Thank Ho-oh For Daydreams!

Part II: One Daydream Too Many!

"Mr. Ketchum, would you mind repeating the last paragraph that I just spoke of on the spas of Lavaridge Town?" asked Mrs. Cramer, happy to have Ash finally backed into a corner, one she was sure he would never get out of alive, or at least without scarring his pride.

Ash only grinned. "Certainly!" and he recited every word of the last paragraph of the textbook, astounding everyone around him, including his teacher.

'How does he do that?!' thought the teacher incredulously. 'Every time I catch him dosing off he manages to pull off a miracle with that textbook!'

"Oh, very well, Ketchum. You're off the hook. But if I catch you nodding off in this class one more time, it's straight to lunch detention for you!" Mrs. Cramer said, waggling a stern finger in Ash's direction. "Is that clear, Mr. Ketchum?"

'No! Not lunch! I have no choice but to admit defeat...'

Ash sighed dejectedly as he muttered the single word he knew that wouldn't earn him another strict reprimand. "Crystal."

Mrs. Cramer smiled then, her objective complete. "Alright, now where was I? Oh, yes! As I was saying, the volcanically heated waters of the Lavaridge Town Hot-springs are said to have some very astonishing properties…"

But, as predicted, as his instructor got re-absorbed in her most, um, _interesting _lecture, Ash just tuned out of geography and back into his decisive battle against Darien.

_Pikachu stared helplessly at Ash as the lethal attack approached, sure to cause great pain if it connected. The trainer thought frantically for an idea that would get him and his Pokémon out of this tight fix. _

'_Oh, man! This is going to be tough, but I know there must be a way to dodge that Earthquake attack… wait a sec…. **Earth**quake… THAT'S IT!'_

_Meanwhile, Darien smirked triumphantly as he saw Ash wallow in his misery._

_"Hehe, that Pikachu won't know what hit it when my Gyarados's Earthquake attack connects! Well, I guess I'm the strongest trainer in the cla-… hey! Why is that guy smiling?" said Darien as he saw Ash mirroring his previous gesture._

_"Nice try, Darien. But now its my turn to take the offensive! Pikachu, Special Flying Volt Tackle Attack!"_

_At Ash's command, Pikachu stood on it's lightning-bolt shaped tail and bunched it up, all the while gathering an immense amount of electrical energy in it's body. Just as all the battles' spectators thought the Earthquake would hit Pikachu, the said mouse sprang up from the ground at the last second. While in the air, Pikachu let some of it's stored electricity out from it's feet in one powerful burst, propelling him forward in a twirling yellow blur._

_The poor Gyarados never saw it coming._

_Pikachu's electrically charged body slammed into Gyarados, knocking the wind out of the Atrocious Pokémon and dealing massive electric damage. If this didn't K.O. the serpent, the next phase of the attack surely did. Pikachu let out the rest of its stored energy in a massive Thunder Attack. Needless to say, Gyarados was fried._

_The gigantic Pokémon fell to the ground with a great slam as Pikachu landed nimbly on its feet._

"_This battle is over!" Announced the referee. "Pikachu is the winner! The victor is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"_

_Ash let out all of his pent up excitement in one triumphant, albeit badly timed, whoop of joy._

"YEEEEEEEES!!! I WOOOOOON!!!!!" Ash screamed, sending his fist up in the air... and into the dumbstruck face of Mrs. Cramer.

* * *

Alright, I know it was pretty short... again... but I hope you like it. Misty will most likely enter the picture in the next chappy. Catch ya on tha flipsyde! DD ;) 


End file.
